Just One Of The Guys
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: She's not a girly-girl, and doesn't act like a normal human. Not meaning like she's an alien, but more like she's crazy. When she meets some guys, they take a liking to her, but they go their separate ways, not talking to her in months. She thinks its a coincidence, but she doesn't care. (I'm so sorry that this summary sucks!) Rated T for Team Crafted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OKAY, OKAY. I'M SO SORRY. THIS IS A DIFFERENT STORY, AND I NEEDED TO PUT IT BECAUSE IT'S BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, AND IF YOU DON'T, I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER PROBABLY. OKAY, THE CAPS ARE GETTING OLD, SO HERE YOU GO. SWEARING WILL HAPPEN, MOSTLY FROM THE TEAM.**

'_Gonna be late, gonna be late, oh you waffle! Why'd you not wake up when the clock went off?' _My mind growled at me, and I subconsciously rolled my eyes.

'_I WAS TIRED! Now, muffin, run faster! FASTER! FASTER!'_ Well, there's the other one. I've got way too many me's. I tripped over a bump in a carpet and fell like a tree. I landed hard on my face and the wind got knocked out of me. I guess that's what you get for wearing too-large Heelys still with the wheels in. People surged around, but no one dared help. Half of me was planning revenge and the other half gave up, just wanting to lay there like a shaggy old rug. The latter won. And in truth, I wanted to see if anyone would notice. So, I just sighed and watched the legs of people standing and walking past.

The floor was quite comfy, really. Until some JERK tripped over me. The person landed with an 'oomph' and my head snapped up and I glared at the guy. He got up, rubbing his knees and elbows, not noticing me. Finally, I get up, fixing my black sweatshirt. Around the guy there were others, surrounding him, laughing and talking to him. The guy was fairly tall, but compared to the others, was short. He had side-swept hair, and from what I can see, an ear piercing. There were other people standing a little off, looking like they're going to explode.

I just shrugged and turned away, noticing a hat, like, two feet away from where I was laying on the floor. I rolled over to it and picked it up, and looked at it. The felt was black, and the bill was blue. Standing straight up, I Heelied my way over to the group unnoticed. I narrowed my eyes and stubbornly bit my lip, thwacking the guy who tripped over me with the hat. He whirled around, surprised and holding his head where I hit him. His clear blue eyes were wide opened, and I smiled mischievously.

Noticing the other guys back up a bit, I circled the guy on my heels. GOSH CHOCOLATE, I FREAKING LOVE HEELYS. He watched me the whole time until I stopped, placing his hat on his head, then I rolled away like a FLIPPING DUCK. I felt his eyes on me until the people made a wall between me and the group of guys. I spend the rest of my day looking at booths until it was the event was at its closing time. Of course, me being one part of me, I rejected the only option of leaving, until they threatened to not let me come to any other MineCons. Then, they threw me out of the building.

And me being a klutz, well, I fell on my face on the cement of the sidewalk. Unlike earlier, 'angry me' made me jump and turn around, yelling at the guards in Greek. Oh God, I've been hanging out with Gracie too much. They just blinked in confusion, and then walked away, locking the doors behind them. Sniffling, I realized my nose was bleeding and my lip was cut. Wiping my face on my sleeve, I rolled down the sidewalk to the hotel I was staying in.

People were staring at me, but I just rolled on like they weren't there. I got to a corner, waited, and then crossed, making it safely to the other side. AND THEN, GUESS WHAT? SOMEONE RUNS IT ME. WELL, MORE THAN ONE! A WHOLE GROUP! Yet again, I fell. But more like a rock this time. Ticked that I was thrown out of a building, banging my face up, I get up slowly and glare at the people who ran me over.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Hey… You were the one Jason tripped over earlier! Then you hit him with his own hat!" A tall, heavy-built guy with dark curly hair laughed, and I saw the guy from earlier behind him, rubbing his neck sheepishly. I took the time to look at the other guys. Two guys with spiky hair standing next to each other, one was staring at his phone and he had a crooked-ish nose, and the other had an ear piercing too, and he was staring at me. There was another tall guy, but he was skinny, and had blonde hair. The next was more… chubbier, is the nicest way I can put it, and he had dark, curly hair and glasses. The last had longer hair that was brushed to the side, covering his eye.

"Did I so, maybe…?" I shrugged, and they all looked confused. "Confused why you are?" I grinned, and then turned around to roll away. And that I did, but I'm pretty sure they're following me. Glancing slightly over my shoulder, they _were _following me. Turning around, I put my hands on my hips. "What, am I like a wild animal that you're studyin' in the wild?" They laugh, and the same guy that spoke earlier said something out of the blue.

"Want to go to a restraunt with us?" He asked, and a few of them slapped him, and I snorted. Eyeing him, I think about it, and obviously the multiple 'mes' start arguing.

'_OH MAH LORDEH! HE'S ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE! TAKE THE OFFER! TAKE IT!'_

'_NO! Can't you see he wants to use you? I mean, he even said it without telling the others! They're basically smackin' him to the moon!'_

'_DOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!'_

Deciding without my other 'mes' helping, I smiled and softly laughed.

"So, I guess you like what you see?" I grinned mischievously, and a few laughed, while I guess his name is Jason, the guy who was looking at his phone, the one standing next to him, and the leader, apparently, blushed.

"No, no! I mean, you're nice n' all, but, wait, I mean-" The leader stutters, but the last guy stepped in.

"Adam means that we owe you for running over you," he explains for his friend while Adam is blushing madly.

"Twice," I add, holding up two fingers to emphasize my point. "So, where to? Better be some place descent, not crappy, not fancy, or then I'll get my truck and see what happens next." The dude's face goes pale, well, paler, and I just smiled. "I'm just kidding. I'll use my 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. It's quite nice, really. Wanna see a picture?" I pull out my phone, finding the picture of my beloved car, showing it to the group. It was me sitting in my black Lamborghini, smiling. My sunglasses where on, and thank God, 'cause they were like, white, that summer. My dad took the picture…

They ended up taking me to a nice diner. It was great, really. Just a small diner. With me sitting in a group of rambunctious boys. When my food came, I literally shoved my face into the mashed potatoes, hoping it would help block out the sound. Of course, when I got there, I cleaned up my face. So no blood on these mashed potatoes tonight, baby!

"OH MY GOD! HONEY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The waitress yelled. GUESS WHAT? THE DERN MASHED POTATERS DIDN'T WORK! "OH MY GOD!"

Raising my head, I looked over at the waitress, my face covering in mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn. I grinned, trying not to laugh, but the guys were gasping since they were laughing so hard.

"I think I'm fine," I mutter, then sit back, enjoying her face. "Those mashed potatoes are great, by the way. What kind of gravy is this again? Turkey? Whatever it is, it's great!" Everyone is laughing now, even the waitresses at the counter. I look over at the guys, and Jerome is filming me with his phone. I'm glad I got to know their names. It would've been strange to go to a diner with COMPLETE STRANGERS.

"Hey, Beanie, are they really good? It seems like it!" Adam laughs, and I look over at him, partially in shock, then realizing that that's what they were allowed to call me. NO ONE SHALL KNOW MY REAL NAME!

"Oh yeah, definitely, Adam," I smiled, leaning forward a bit, placing my hand in my potatoes. "You want some? HERE YA' GO!" I chuck what was left on my plate at the big guy, and it splattered all over _his _face. "OH! I LOOOOVE THE NEW LOOK, ADAM!"

He looks mad, then, the next second, I'm doused in tea. I look up with my 'I do not approve' face, then chuck corn at Ian.

The next second, all heck broke loose.

Corn, meat, salad, various liquids, went flying everywhere. Being sneaky, I went under the table with a handful of ice. Quickly, I put a few ice cubes in Mitch's, Jerome's, Quentin's, and Ty's shoes. In the next second, they're all kicking each other's legs, while I rolled out from under the table, only my shin hurting from hitting the table support. Grabbing two hot dogs that Jason got, I chucked them at Mitch and Jerome, taking them out. Next, I grabbed Ian's hot chocolate and poured it all over him. Ty, Jason, Adam, Quentin, and I were left.

By now, the five of us are spread out, while the three losers are either laughing or filming, or doing both at the same time. Taking some random person's waffles, I threw them like Frisbees at Ty.

"OH BOIIII! THIS SHTUFF JUST GOT REAL!" Ty got hit in the chest with one of my waffles. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jason got Quentin, and Jason getting hit randomly with an egg, both getting eliminated. Just me and Adam left. Grabbing pancakes and a frying pan, I stood up on a table, looking down at our mess, finding Adam crouching behind a booth, trying to stay hidden. It looks like he got a carton of eggs, so he must've gotten Jason.

"I SHALL WIN THE FOOD FIIIIGHT!" I bellow and throw pancake after pancake at the guy hiding. Three hit him, and I raise my pan in victory. I jump off the table, setting the pan on the table. The waitress comes up to us, and I felt guilty. "Sorry, ma'am. Please, just don't call the cops."

"I won't call the cops," she waves me off, but looks at all the mess. "You just have to clean up all this." We both look at all the food and drinks spilled everywhere, and just grab a mop and start mopping everything that was on the floor into a pile.

"MAWP MAWP MAWP MAWP MAWP MAWP MAWP MAWP," I chant while bulldozing a steak towards the growing pile. "THE STEAK… MY GAWD, WHY DO YOU GET STUCK ON A RANDOM FREAKING CHAIR IN THE AISLE? GRRRAAAAGH!"

The story of my life.

Cleaning up the diner took around two hours, and I was singing off-tune the whole time, annoying everyone. That is, until Ty was the first one to break.

"BEANIE, CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"NEVER! HAHAHA!" I cackled back from cleaning behind the counter. No food got back there, but I wanted to see what was back here.

"WELL, CAN YOU AT LEAST TRY TO SING _GOOD?"_ Was his response, and I smirked.

"NO, I'M GOOD!" I hopped over the counter and the waitress came up to me, and the guys then came up behind me.

"You can go now," she smiled, and I smiled back. "Thank you for your help, but unfortunately, you're not allowed to eat here anymore…" Her smile faded, but I shrugged.

"That's okay for me. I live back in Pittsburgh," I blinked, and the waitress nodded. "Here, I need to give you something." I reach into my back pocket, grabbing my wallet. I pull out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her. "Not every Pittsburgher is savin' their money for beer and Steeler accessories," I grinned, and she looked at me in shock.

"Th-thank you… No one really pays us any respect," she mutters, and I nodded.

"I know. That's why I always tip the ones who push through the needy customers who don't pay yinz any respect with a smile." I glance over my shoulder, and the guys hurriedly take out their wallets and give her some bills. "Good night!" I call as I walk out the door, heading for my hotel. I hear the guys leave the diner behind me, but I continue onwards with looking back.

* * *

It took me a bit, but I found my hotel. To find the top floors engulfed in flames, and flames flickering past lower-level windows. I stand there in shock as fire trucks blare their sirens and firefighters rush into the six-story building. A woman pushes past me, and I turn to her. She's the woman that was in the room next to me. I met her in the hall, and she had a little boy with her, but he's not here with her now. She's pale and distraught. I stopped her, and noticed she's crying.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" I asked, and she sniffled, then noticing my face, and then breaks down. "Where's your little boy?"

"I-I don't know," she chokes, and I look over at the burning building. I lead the mother to some policemen and sneak away, well, more like making a mad dash for the hotel's doors. AIN'T NOBODY DYING ON MY WATCH!

I throw open the glass doors, pelting up the stairs to the second floor. I run down my hall, trying to ignore the faint crackling of the fire above my head. A cry reaches my ears and I find at the end of the hall the little boy, huddling next to the ice machine. He noticed me, and at first, he whimpered, and then remembered my face. He ran to me, and I picked him up in my arms, whispering in his ears.

"It's okay, it's all okay," I murmur.

"I want mommy!" Tears streak down his face, and I stroke his head as I run down the hall.

"Your mommy's okay, little guy."

"But what about Charlotte? And Danny? And Kirsten?" He asked, and I abruptly stopped. He looks at me with wide eyes, and behind me, where the boy was huddled; the floor creaked then burst in flames.

"Who? Who are they?" I asked frantically, and he points to his room and the one across the hall.

"My sister and friends!" He cried, and now I noticed the sound of other kids crying, but muffled. Going to his door, I kicked it open, and ran inside to find a little girl with blonde hair curled up next to a purse. They were probably ready to leave, and their mother probably went to go put the bags in her car. I grabbed the two-year-old and the purse since she was clutching it. I left the room, seeing that the flames were slowly making their way down the hall.

Moving to the room across theirs, I broke down that door and ran in. A young girl, probably ten, was clutching a baby boy. They must be Danny and Kirsten. Their bags were packed, too, and Kirsten was also holding a little Pooh bag and a little bit bigger Cinderella bag. A suitcase was on the bed, and I grabbed the handle with my free hand. The little boy was clutching to his sister in my other arm.

"Kirsten, follow me!" I say nicely, and she agreed silently. "Okay, now we need to go outside."

"Why?" Charlotte murmurs and I glance at her as I jog down the hall.

"It's a game, little one," I smile, and she giggles. It's not a game, but I don't want to scare them. Kirsten seemed to know what was happening, but she didn't say anything. We ran down the stairs, and I led them out of the lobby.

Firefighters immediately surround me, but I handed them the children and the bags. They looked at me in shock, and I glared back at them as I turn back to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" One growls, and I look back.

"Charlotte forgot her teddy bear," I replied steadily as I raced back inside to the little boy and his sister's room, grabbing her bear that I saw that she left behind. Next, I went to my own room, grabbing my already packed crap. I paid too much, of course I'm going to get my own stuff if I can. The hissing and roaring outside my door became louder, and the dark hall flickered with light. I ran out of my room, and I felt something and engulfed in flames fall on my face. I shrieked in pain, but kept running down the hall, making sure I didn't drop Charlotte's teddy bear.

I jumped down the stairs and when I got to the last four steps, a loud boom made me fall on my ankle onto the stone lobby floor. I felt blood go down my lip again, and I grabbed the fallen teddy, limping quickly out of the burning building. I'm not dying today, buddies!

The firefighters engulfed me again, and I felt some liquid splashing against my face, and the piercing pain stops. They lead me to a fire truck, and I sit down on the back end. They give me an air mask, and I take it gratefully. A woman lifts my lame ankle and wraps it as I wheeze in the refreshing air. I lean back against the metal, watching the building get eaten by flames. I get lost in thought, but a voice cuts through it.

"And here is the young woman who courageously ran in there for four children." An anchorman, a camera man, and a man holding a microphone come up to me. "Miss, what's your name?" I look over at them, and then move the air mask away.

"We live?" I wheeze, and the cameraman nods. "Oh, okay. People call me Beanie. No one knows my real name, and I'm definitely _not _going to say it now."

The anchorman chuckles, then moves the microphone from my mouth to his.

"Well, Beanie, why did you decide to go in there for those little kids?" His face is slightly illuminated from the flames, but also from the light on the camera.

"I saw the little boy's mom as I came back from a diner with my… acquaintances, and I noticed he wasn't there with her. I asked her where he was, and she said she didn't know. I realized that he was inside, so I ran in there up to the second floor where our rooms where, and I heard him cry from where the ice machine was at the end of the hall.

"When we were coming down the hall, he asked me where Charlotte, Danny, and Kirsten were. I didn't know who they were, and apparently, Charlotte's his sister, and the other two were friends. So, I burst down the door and got her, and she was clutching her mom's purse. The little boy was holding her as I found Kirsten and Danny in the other room, Kirsten with her and her baby brother's bags.

"I grabbed their parent's suitcase and got them out of there. I gave the four and the bags to the firemen, then went back in because Charlotte forgot her teddy bear. So, I went into their room again, getting her bear.

"Since my room was right next to theirs', I went in and got my stuff. When I got out into the hall, I think a piece of the ceiling fell on my face, but I ran out of the hall as fast as I could. I jumped down the steps, and when I was close to the bottom, the stairs pretty much exploded, and I twisted my ankle and fell on the stone floor.

"My nose, which was bleeding earlier, started again. I grabbed Charlotte's bear that fell out of my hand and tugged everything outside," I explained, panting.

The three men looked impressed, and the anchorman was staring at me, then he turned to look at the camera and say something when the guys came from around the truck.

"Beanie!" Ian yells, and I sigh, turning my head to look at them.

"Really, guys? I can't get a few moments of peace to SPEAK WITH THE NEWSMAN?" I flail my arms, and all of them now notice the three guys from the studio staring at them. Adam smiles at the camera, and I scoff silently. "Just like you, Adam."

"Beanie, are these your acquaintances you were with before you came here?" The anchorman clears his throat, eyeing the guys.

"Acquaintances? I thought we were friends! Why you do dis, Beanie?" Ty whines, and I groan lightly.

"More like pain in the backs, sir," I smiled at the man. He smiled back, and then it goes away as Jerome comes and sits next to me.

"Pain in the backs? Oh, no, no, no! We're definitely your friends, right, Food Fight Victor?" He pokes me lightly on my right arm, and I glare at him.

"Nope, just PAINS!" I yell and give him a noogie. He flails his arms around, and I grin as I messed up his gelled hair. "PAINS, JEROME, PAINS!" The other six guys surround us two, and I break away from Jerome as he tried to give _me _a noogie. The anchorman is smiling at us, and then looks back at the camera.

"Well, Heather, I think we've got a life-saver and a bunch of, quote on quote, 'pains', to be there for anyone. When we come back, we'll be talking with the firefighters." The light on the camera went out and the three men walk away to get ready to talk to a group of firemen that were handling the children and the bags. Well, except for mine. And Charlotte's teddy bear! I just realized I forgot to give it to her! I grabbed the stuffed animal and hopped over to the little girl, and squatted down to hand her the bear. She looks up and smiles at me, then wraps her small arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you!" She whispers in my ear, and I smiled, then let go, kissing her on the forehead, then hopping back to my own fire truck.

"Life saver, eh?" Adam pokes my shoulder, and I glare at him.

"Yep, to those four children and a mom," I smiled, and then leaned back against the metal again. It was cool compared to my sweatshirt and running out of the building. It was hard for me to catch my breath, so I grabbed the breathing machine's mask and put it over my mouth. My left cheek is throbbing, so I gingerly touch it. It seared with pain the second I made contact. "Oh, I wish I had the burn medicine from the Hunger Games…" I sigh, fogging up the mask.

"That would make life way to easy," Jason said, sitting on my left side, looking at my burn. He bit his lip, and looked at me. "It looks bad, Beanie. You should probably get that checked out…"

I sat up, moving the mask away from my face since I can breathe better now. "Nah, bro. I know how to do this with a hospital. I just gotta go to a store and then find a new hotel." I hung the mask back up where it belongs then picked my bags up and began to walk off when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I sighed, my head drooping. I guess they're never going to stop doing this.

"You can stay at our hotel in one of our rooms," Adam said from behind me. I slowly turned around, taking in his face. Worry and a searching look was on his face, as well as his usual cute smile.

'_SAY WHAT?' _A voice screeched in my head, and I winced a bit. Adam's eyebrow raised, and I shook my head.

"Yo' strange," I grinned. "Ya'll outta yo' weird minds." The other guys surrounded us, and I raised an eyebrow at all of them questioningly. "Yinz gonna kidnap me? Y'know there are police around." They laughed at my accent, but _they _were the ones who sounded weird.

"So, you're not gonna stay in our hotel? Just out on the street? With that burn?" Quentin asked, and I rolled my eyes. You only do that once.

"Why not? Who's got a spare bed?" I asked, and they all looked at each other, shrugging. "No spare bed, eh? Well, who's got a couch?"

"Ty, Jason, and Adam do," Mitch spoke up, poking the three guys in the face. I look at the three guilty guys, and at least two of them were blushing.

"Who slept on the couch?" I asked, and Ty raised his hand. "HA, SUCKER! YOU BE SLEEPIN' ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!" I laughed my crazy laugh, causing the other guys to laugh.

"Her laugh is funnier than Bodil's and Bashur's!" Ian laughed, and the guys agreed, but I had no idea who they were talking about.

"Yo' still straaaaange," I mumble, then pull out my phone to search for the closest drug store. Eight blocks away. "Yay for exercise!" I cheered unenthusiastically. I began walking to the store, with the guys following, some with of their phones out, and Adam was hitting everyone with his own phone. He tried hitting me on my good cheek, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he screamed 'MERCY!'

"Mercy dudn't work, Adam! We prefer UNCLE! But, I'll let it pass." Was my response as I let him go, continuing on until we got to the store. Everyone was tired, except for me. I mean, I climb trees and run through the woods because, hey, I have no life!

I got what I needed, and walked outside to where the guys were standing around, hitting each other with their phones.

"So, you guys wanna walk or take a cab?" I asked, and the guys screamed for a cab. "GOOD LORDY!" I yelled back, grinning, and then breaking off into a laugh. We hail a couple of cabs, and I was squished in with Mitch and Jerome. I sat in the middle, and I saw that smirk on the cab drivers face, and stuck out my tongue at the guy. Mitch gave the driver the address, and he took off.

Even at night, the Los Angeles traffic was slow. I was tempted to fall asleep here, right now. Pittsburgh traffic is tolerable, but this is my first time out of the 'Burgh. I know, right? A girl with so much money _not _going anywhere? GASP! I'm just too lazy, but I really wanted to go to MineCon. I leaned back against my seat, looking at the roof of the cab. I'm not going to ask what the light stains are on the black fabric.

"How far away did you make your hotel?" I groaned, and the two guys jumped. They apparently forgot I was here. I wouldn't blame them if they were with Adam for a while. THAT GUY NEVER SHUTS UP.

"Adam wanted it away from the traffic," Jerome muttered.

"He says that he can't sleep with a lot of noise, but I've seen him fall asleep through a musical turned all the way up," Mitch laughed, and I snorted.

"And let me guess, he can sleep through anything," I giggled, and Jerome sat up straight.

"Once we all jumped on the same bed he was sleeping in when we were visiting Barcelona, and he _still _didn't wake up." All three of us laughed, and the cab driver chuckled a bit.

"I bet I can beat him in that," I sighed and crossed my arms. "My friends actually put me on a trampoline and started to jump around, and I slept through it!"

"My God, Beanie! You're to OP!" Mitch laughed, and I just shrugged. Mitch leaned forward and poked the driver. "Hey, Mr. Cab Driver, when are we getting there?" The driver just shrugged, and we all groaned.

I felt my eyes droop, and I knew if I fell asleep, they'd won't be able to wake me up. But I was so tired… My eyes closed and my head dropped onto Mitch's shoulder, all without me knowing.

* * *

"BEANIE!" A voice screamed in my ear, and I groaned. I rolled my head over to my left cheek, and my eyes flew open at the pain.

"TOAST AND WAFFLES!" I screamed, and I gingerly touched my cheek again. "WHAT?" I dropped my hand from my face and glared at Mitch, who was smiling.

"We're at the hotel," he pointed out the window, and a large building loomed in my vision.

"I thought you said that you could sleep through anything, Beanie," Jerome chuckled, and I glared at him.

"You want this burn on _your _face?" I asked, and he shook his head 'no'. "That's what I thought." The cab stopped, and we all clambered out and Mitch paid the driver while Jerome and I got my bags. The three of us walked up to the front doors and shuffled in. Everyone else was there, and I walked over to Adam, Ty, and Jason after getting my other bags from Jerome.

We all went up to the sixth floor, but the guys took the elevator as I ran up the steps, three at a time. You get a lot of practice in Middle and High School. I made it up before them, and they all looked shocked while I stood there panting heavily. Probably from the smoke from earlier.

Adam led me to his room he was sharing with his friends, and opened the door for me. I walked in, and the floor was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the TV was still on. I went over to the couch, which the area was surprisingly clean and threw my stuff beside it. The couch wasn't a pull-out, but I don't care. I got my pajama pants, my hoodie, and the stuff I got from the drug store and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

I changed then treated my face. I'm just going to say, it hurt. I took two pain relievers then walked out of the bathroom, loose gauze covering my left cheek. The guys watched me as I went over to the couch and flopped down. The Miss Universe pageant was on, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, guys," I mumbled. Surprisingly, the United States made it to the top ten. I sat up, staring at the screen. "Huh, Miss USA made it _that _far? I bet you that she isn't gonna make it the next round! Anyone?" Adam grabbed his wallet and pulled out thirty bucks.

"I will! Jason? Ty?" He looked at his friends, and Ty reluctantly pushed a dollar over and Jason dropped a penny on the small pile. "Really? That's it?" He asked as I gladly shook his hand.

"Also, I think that Miss Venezuela will win," I added in, and Ty threw down twenty more dollars.

"Fifty-one bucks and one cent will be easily re-payable." I grinned, and pulled my hand back quickly and stretched out on the couch. "See you when the sun shines!" I yawn and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

**AN: Finished! Now, go check out the poll on my profile! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Like, two hours after I published this story, two reviews! That's quick compared to one day and four reviews! Okay, now before I get started, I must say this: I will do 'Words of Wisdom' at the end of each chapter. Some may be inspirational; some may make you go like 'WHAT IS SHE **_**ON?**_**'**

_-Mitch's POV—_

It was kind of cute when Beanie fell asleep on my shoulder, but it got kind of awkward when she started to talk in her sleep.

"The hand is backwards," she mumbled groggily. "I REPEAT, THE HAND. IS. BACKWARDS."

Jerome stifled a laugh while I just smiled lightly. But Beanie wasn't done yet.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! YOU OWE ME CHOCOLATE SUGAR MALK!"

She shifted around, and her arm wrapped around my waist, pretty much making me immobile. I raised an eyebrow and I heard the snap of a picture being taken. My head turned towards Jerome, who was covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Not cool, biggums," I whisper. "You'd better not post that, you know."

Jerome raised an eyebrow at me, and asked why.

"Why? Really? The fans haven't seen her before, dood! They might think we've kidnapped her or something. That'd be a total wreck for all of us," I explain, and Jerome stared at me before nodding.

"Oh. Well, goodnight!" Jerome put his phone away and closed his eyes, head facing the window.

My head was against the head rest as I watched the lights go past the window next to me. Sleep was dragging at my eyes by the time the cab said the hotel was around the corner. I blinked, wiping away the sleep from my eye with my hand. I poked Jerome on the temple, and he woke up with a start, and I smiled. He grinned back, pointing at Beanie, still hugging me.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Beanie… Beanie…"

"Biggums, it's not working. Just yell. It's our only chance," Jerome laughed, sitting up.

I took a deep breath and yelled her name, and that had an effect. She let go and rolled her head over onto her left cheek. Her eyes flew open as she yelled:

"TOAST AND WAFFLES!" I couldn't help but smile, and Jerome laughed. Beanie glared at Jerome and hissed at him. "You want this burn on your face?"

Jerome stopped laughing and shook his head 'no'. She and Jerome got her bags out of the trunk as the cab stopped and I paid the cabbie.

"Thanks," I smiled, and he nodded, watching Jerome and Beanie walk up the path to the door.

"Strange one ya' got there, boy."

I felt my cheeks heating up, but I couldn't help it. He grinned and gave back my change.

"But she's got some looks there. Even your buddy there seemed to like her. Here ya' go," he said as I backed up and he drove off. I ran up to the lobby, making sure my cheeks weren't red before I turned around. Beanie went over to Adam, Ty, and Jason.

She chose the steps, and she actually one. That girl is to strongk.

_-Jason's POV—_

I can't believe that Beanie was right… Miss Venezuela _did _win. How the crap did she know that? Do all girls have that power? And she fell asleep before the end of the Miss Universe Pageant ended. When the show ended, Adam, Ty, and I just stared at each other, eyes wide.

Adam called hacks, and Ty agreed, but I rolled my eyes. Something must've been leaked. But it was live…

Before I fell asleep, I put an extra blanket over her, making sure she was warm. I climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

When I woke, I looked over at the couch, but Beanie wasn't on the couch. I sat up, looking around; when I saw the big pile of blankets on the floor, close to the corner of the room. On the ground in between Adam and mine's bed is where Ty slept, but his blankets that he was using where gone.

"So that's how she got all the blankets," I said to myself as I got out of bed, carefully stepping over the sleeping Ty. Getting dressed, I did all of my business, but Adam, Ty, and Beanie were still asleep. I looked at the clock on my phone, and it was 8:49. Why do I wake up so early every day?

A groan from the main room made me poke my head from the bathroom, and Ty was getting up. He blinked a few times before he saw me.

"Hey Jason… Where are all of my blankets?" He asked, and I stepped out into the room, pointing at Beanie's mound. Ty blinked at it before he laughed. He grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I sat on my bed, bored.

Should I make a vlog? No, no one's really up, besides Ty, who's in the bathroom. Bored out of my mind, I grabbed a room key and left the hotel room, going to the dining room to see if breakfast was out. It was, and it was open until ten, so if Ty and the others were up, they'd have time. Adam? I don't think he'll wake up, and I'm not sure about Beanie.

I walked into the room, and I saw Mitch and Jerome with a table full of food. I sat with them, and they mumbled 'hi' through their stuffed cheeks. I laughed and stole a pancake from Jerome's plate, and he looked at me like I killed Cocoa. I grabbed a piece of toast from Mitch's plate, and he looked crestfallen.

"Thanks," I nodded at the two, and they were still looking at me with the same looks. I began eating the pancake, and they went back to stuffing their faces and talking. I really wasn't paying attention, since I was thinking of some ideas for the next couple of videos and Double Mod Monday.

Ty walked over with a plate of his own breakfast and sat next to me, and Jerome's voice cut through my thoughts.

"See, Jason? Ty can get his own breakfast instead of taking ours!"

Ty looked at me, and I just laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you tell them about Beanie's blanket mountain?" Ty asked, and I shook my head. I forgot about it.

"What?" Mitch asked, but Ty and I ignored him, still talking.

"No. Is she still like that?" I asked, and Ty laughed and nodded. We looked back at Jerome and Mitch, who were looking confused.

"What?" Jerome echoed Mitch, and I explained.

"Beanie fell asleep on the couch, but when I woke up, she was in the corner of the room with a pile of blankets that she took from Ty and me." I laughed again, thinking about the white mound in the corner.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll show you," Ty said, picking up his plate to put it in the wash bin. He walked back to the table and looked at me as I stood up, taking out my key card. "Oh good, you have yours. I forgot mine."

I scoffed, and Jerome and Mitch put their dishes and silverware in the bin with Ty's plate. They came back over, and we raced up the stairs to our room. I opened the door, and all four of us stepped in. I poked my head around the corner of the wall surrounding the bathroom, and sure enough, Beanie was still in her corner.

Mitch and Jerome came around the corner and saw her, and began laughing. Jerome poked Mitch on the arm and whispered something in his ear, and I swear I saw Mitch blush. He whispered something back in Jerome's ear, and he didn't say anything else.

Beanie shifted in her blanket fortress and her hand that was laying outside slipped in, and now it looked like no one was in it, and it was just a pile of blankets. Adam rolled over in his bed, and a loud thump and a groan made us turn towards him. It turned out; he fell off the side of his bed.

"At least we don't have to wake him up," Ty laughed as Adam stood up and flopped back onto his bed. Mitch and Jerome picked up a pillow each from my bed and threw it at him, and he raised his head up groggily.

"What?" He mumbled, and wiped his eyes. He saw the pile of blankets and noticed that Beanie wasn't anywhere in sight. "Did you guys cover her in blankets so she can scare me? Funny." He got up and walked over to us.

"No, I woke up she was like that, I swear," I raised my hands to show that I didn't do anything, and he just looked over at the white blankets in the corner.

"Should we wake her?" Adam asked, and Mitch spoke up.

"She said last night she was a heavy sleeper, dood. Even more than you," he poked Adam, and he laughed slightly.

Jerome snorted and looked at the wall away from Mitch, while Mitch glared at him. Strange…

"She fell asleep in the cab, and when we got to the hotel, we didn't really know how to wake her, since she said that once her friends put her on a trampoline and began jumping, but she was still asleep. I ended up yelling her name, and she hit her bad cheek, which looked like it hurt, so I don't suggest that way," Mitch explained, but it looked like he was hiding something. Even more strange...

"What if we pour cold water on her?" Ian's voice sounded from behind us, and he stood there with a very tired Quentin. I forgot we gave Quentin one of our key cards.

"That's kinda mean, G," Jerome noted, and Ian shrugged.

"That's the nicest way I can think of," he replied. No one said anything else, so he grabbed a cup and went into the bathroom, and the sound of the sink turning on then off came before he walked out with the cup and walked over to the mound.

"Is she dressed?" Quentin asked, and I turned to him.

"You'd think she'd get undressed with a room full of boys, even if she was asleep?" I asked, and Adam, Mitch, Ty, Jerome, and Ian laughed, which made Quentin back up. I went back to watching Ian grab a blanket and rip it to the side, off of Beanie.

Her upper half appeared, and she was asleep. Her hair was lying across her face, and I could see the gauze slightly off of her burn. Her mouth was open as she breathed, curled up. Ian couldn't stop laughing, and that caused Adam, Mitch, and Jerome to laugh as well. Ian turned back around and pushed the cup away from him.

"I-I can't do it," he gasped in between laughs, and Ty grabbed the cup. He slowly moved forward, as if Beanie was going to jump up now and kill him, but she didn't, and was still softly snoring away. Ty tilted the cup slightly, and a little drop of water dropped onto the blanket next to her head.

"Do it, Ty!" Quentin whispered, and quickly, Ty dumped the cup on Beanie and jumped back and hid behind me. Beanie breathed in deeply and opened her eyes, staring at us. She noticed her dripping hair in front of her face and the cup in Ty's hand. She narrowed her eyes, and moved herself as if she was going to pounce. I moved out of the way, leaving Ty exposed.

"Sh-shit!" He yelled and dropped the cup, running out into the hall, and Beanie chased him, screaming Ty's name.

_-Beanie's POV—_

'_THAT MICROWAVE! HE THREW WATER ON ME!' _I thought as I moved myself to jump onto Ty. Jason saw this and his eyes opened wide as he jumped next to Adam. Ty noticed me, and his own eyes grew like moons as well.

"Sh-shit!" He stuttered and ran from the room. I pounced and landed on my feet, running after him.

'_Catch and kill, catch and kill,' _a voice in my head kept saying over and over, but I shook it away. Not today, psychopath me.

"TY!" I yelled and ran down the hall after the fleeing boy. "GET BACK HERE!" My feet pounded on the carpet, the pain in my ankle just a little throb. He turned to open the door to the stairs, making me get closer a little bit. He threw open the door and ran down the steps, panting heavily. I barged open the door before it closed completely and ran down the steps after him, my breathing fairly controlled.

He went to the next level and I chased after him. I can hear the other's voices behind me, but I don't focus on what they say. Ty went down to the next level again, and I went down too. It was the fifth floor, and the hotel was pretty empty. Good thing. I was gaining ground, since I could tell he was slowing. I reached out my arms, and I almost could grab his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder and saw me behind him, and shrieked, causing him his precious time. I lunged, and grabbed his waist, pulling him back into me.

He shrieked again as we fell backwards, me taking most of the force. I rolled over on my side, and Ty stuck out his arms, making him unstable. He panted and fixed himself, standing up. I was clinging onto his back, my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. Ty didn't notice until I tightened my grip around his neck, and he stopped, frozen.

I moved a leg to behind Ty's right knee. I pushed with my foot, and he fell, me on his back still. I grabbed his shoulders, and I had to stop myself before I picked up his front half and slam it down. So, I climbed off quickly and grabbed his left foot and dragged him to the other six guys, my eyes narrowed.

I stopped in front of Adam and dropped Ty's foot, glaring at all of them.

"Don't wake me up like that again," I growled. I looked over at Mitch, remembering last night. "You could've just poked me. I may not have woken on the first poke, but if you just shook my shoulder, I would have opened my eyes." I looked at Ty, who had gotten up and was edging slowly away from me. I pointed at him, my anger back. "You're lucky I didn't hurt you worse. Are you okay?"

Ty was rubbing his elbows, and warily answered me. "J-just rug burn…"

"Okay," I sighed, heading for the stairs. "I'm getting ready to leave." I went up to the sixth floor again, and Adam's room door was open. I stepped in, grabbed my stuff, headed into the bathroom, and got ready. The whole time I was thinking about my rage. It's been getting more and more out of control lately. I should watch it more closely next something happens like this, because we all know something will.

* * *

I put on my knitted dog hat and headed out to the hall, my bags slung over my shoulder. Barely any emotion was flittering through me as I walked down it calmly, heading to the elevator. I checked my phone as I waited for the elevator door to open, and my flight would come in two hours, but the airport was forty-five minutes away, and it's not like I'm extremely fast when it comes to airports.

A ding made me look up, and I stepped into the small, enclosed room, pushing the lobby button. The guys probably didn't know I was leaving, but that's fine. It's not like I got permanent friends. They were just temporary, and I hardly knew a lot about them, so they won't hurt as much when I'm just not there. It's like I was never here.

Another ding made me break out of my thoughts as I saw someone else board the elevator. I nodded and smiled slightly, making sure they didn't be that uncomfortable with someone with a large burn on the side of their face. I turn my head to the left corner, so they didn't see it, just in case. The man sneezed, and I couldn't help but move a little farther away from the person, but he seemed to notice me shuffle.

"It's okay, miss. I used my handkerchief," he reassured me, and I slightly relaxed. I moved my head since my neck was getting cramped. I saw the man looking at me, and I immediately glared at him, forgetting about my burn.

"What? Stop lookin' at me, creeper!" I hissed, and his eyes widen, and he took a step back. He saw my burn, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I saw you on the television! You're Beanie!" He gasped, and I nodded. "You're a hero! Hey, where are your acquaintances?"

I looked away when a pang hit my heart.

"Ah, I believe they'd be eatin' 'till they can't eat no more," I sighed. They mentioned that they were going to the dining room, and I said that I'll stay in the room. I knew I had to go, but they didn't.

"Oh, well. They were quite funny," he chuckled, and the third ding indicated that we were at our destination. "Well, thank you, Beanie. You were very brave."

"No thanks are needed. Any insane person would've run in there, just as I did," I grinned, and he laughed, thinking it was a joke. That's half-true, but I'm sure I'm quickly losing my mental stability. He gestured with his hand to let me go first, so I did, and I nodded and smiled again to him, walking out into the lobby.

I walked to the front doors, but, to my luck, I passed the dining room. AND GUESS WHAT? QUENTIN SPOTTED ME. WHOOPDE-DOO. He said something to the others, and they all turned to me, watching me watch them. I made a duck face, and then ran out of the building before they could catch me. I'm not good at goodbyes. Just looking at them, or me knowing them watch me leave would make me cry, but it's not like I cry that much, 'cause, y'know, that'd show weakness, and you never want to show weakness…

I make it to the sidewalk, and no cabs where passing by.

"ADAM!" I yelled to myself. "WHY'D YOU MAKE IT SO FAR FROM THE CITY?"

"I'm sorry." His voice whimpered from behind me, and I could tell the others were too. I hung my head in defeat. Of course they have caught me. It's always that way in the books and movies. Always that way. Slowly, I turned, and sure enough, they were all clumped behind Adam, confused looks on their faces.

"Well, this is fine and dandy," I groaned. "A goodbye shall come then, eh?"

A voice sneered at the back of my mind. _'HA! SUCKER!'_

"Hey, shut up! I don't suck! Stop laughing at me!" I was looking up, as if the voice was just hovering above me, not just in my head. I feel their emotions as they watched me go crazy. I shook my head and cleared my throat, looking back at the guys.

"Uh…" Adam hesitantly started, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"No, no. It was a voice inside my head," I explained shortly, and he warily nodded. I sighed, my head drooping again. "Well, I guess I have to go through with the goodbyes. See you guys soon, huh?"

I tried smiling, but my cheek hurt too much to hold it. It dropped, and all of a sudden, the guys where hugging me. I made a duck face again in confusion, and I'm pretty sure it was an awkward sight.

"Pardon," I cleared my throat, and they broke off. "But what the jam and toast was that for?" The guys smiled and Jerome laughed.

"For goodbye," Jason added matter-of-factly, and I swear to Notch, I could've punched him in the face. He must've saw it in my eyes, so he edged away.

"How're we going to contact you? So we could talk? Do you have a Skype?" Adam kept on asking questions, so I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from my pocket, and wrote down my Skype and email. Even for a kick of it, I wrote down my three YouTube channels. I looked up, gazing at the guys. My eyes picked out Quentin, so I gave the slip to him.

"Wh-What? What's this, and why'd you give it to me?" He stuttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ways to contact me," I smiled. "And I chose you because you are the most likely the one to forget it the quickest." A cab pulled up behind me, and luckily, no one was inside, besides the cabbie. I waved goodbye to the guys, and I tried my best to hold back my tears. I shut the door, told the driver the address to the airport, and he drove off.

I couldn't help but glance back to the guys, watching them watch me drive off until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned back to the front, and the driver took a quick glance at me, and then back to the road.

"You're Beanie? The girl who saved those four children?" He asked out of the blue, which startled me.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I am," I sighed, looking out the window.

"Well, thank you, Miss Beanie. You were very brave." He said the same thing as the guy from the elevator from earlier. I just smiled slightly, and continued looking out the window, hoping for the oncoming tears and the throbbing pain in my heart to go away.

**AN: SO SORRY, BUT I NEEDED TO PUT THIS UP! D: Can you check out my poll please? I'll give you candy next time!**

**WORDS OF WISDOM:**

"**You have enemies? Good. That means you stood up for something in your life." –Winston Churchill (1874 – 1965)**


End file.
